Ninya
Ninya (ニ ニ ャ) era una aventurera de E-Rantel participaba en un grupo que se hacía llamar las Espadas de la Oscuridad. Era la hermana menor de Tuare. Su sueño era conseguir uno las espadas de la oscuridad, pero priorizó encontrar a su hermana mayor, quien fue tomada por un noble. Apariencia Ninya tenía cabello castaño y ojos azules con una cara que parecía infantil, la cara más guapa del grupo. Su piel era pálida y vestía ropas de cuero. Personalidad Ninya fue descrita como una persona humilde y buena dentro de las Espadas de la Oscuridad. A pesar de su buena personalidad, tiene un fuerte odio hacia los nobles, ya que su hermana mayor fue tomada por un noble cuando era una simple aldeana y por eso quiere convertirse en una aventurera más fuerte y dedicada a traerla de regreso. Biografía Fondo Ninya era solo una chica aldeana en cierto pueblo. Cuando sus padres fallecieron, ella y su hermana mayor confiaron mutuamente para su supervivencia. Cuando su hermana mayor fue secuestrada por un noble, se sintió inútil y decidió convertirse en aventurera, para poder traerla de regreso. Se unió a un grupo de aventureros como estratega y lanzadora de magia. Cronología Arco del Guerrero Oscuro Ninya y sus compañeros de equipo ven a Momon y Nabe, que intentan conseguir un trabajo y dejar que ambos equipos trabajen juntos. Sin embargo, el nieto de la farmacéutica Nfirea Bareare viene a hacer una solicitud directa a Momon. Al final, se llega a un compromiso ya que Nfirea acepta tomar a ambas partes como su guardaespaldas. Mientras viajan a la Aldea Carne, el grupo es atacado por un gran grupo de goblins y ogros. Un plan de batalla se diseña rápidamente, con Ninya y sus compañeros de equipo enfrentando a los duendes, mientras que Momon y Nabe eliminarían a los ogros. A medida que avanza la lucha, rápidamente se da cuenta de que sus compañeros no son meros aventureros. Ella mira a los dos con asombro, comparando su fuerza con los héroes de la leyenda. El viaje transcurre sin problemas después del encuentro, pero las cosas van mal, ya que Nfirea se da cuenta de que la Aldea Carne está más fortificada de lo habitual. Sintiendo que algo anda mal, Ninya y sus compañeros de equipo avanzan con cautela pero son emboscados por un gran grupo de goblins, más fuertes que antes. Sin embargo, no estalla ninguna pelea ya que los duendes les dicen que no quieren pelear. De hecho, resulta que están protegiendo la aldea bajo las órdenes de Enri Emmot. Después de completar la solicitud, Ninya y sus compañeros de equipo se van con Nfirea a su casa para recoger la recompensa. Sin embargo, una presencia siniestra ya está allí, esperándolos. Ninya y Nfirea intentan escapar, pero su camino de salida está bloqueado por Khajiit Dale Badantel. Ninya y sus compañeros de equipo son asesinados por Clementine. Arco de Los Hombres en El Reino Cuando Ainz conoció a Tuareninya y se dio cuenta de su relación con Ninya, decidió ponerla bajo su protección como una forma de pagar la deuda que sentía que le debía a Ninya. Al escuchar a Evileye preguntarle a Lakyus si la energía oscura de la Espada Demoníaca Kilineyram puede dañar a los demonios, Ainz recordó haber oído hablar de la Espada Demoníaca de Ninya. Arco del Artesano de Enanos Antes de ir a reclamar a Feo Berkana de los Quagoa y los Dragones Escarcha, Ainz recordó que Ninya dijo que lo ayudaría a aprender más sobre los Dragones y pensó que era una pena que muriera. Habilidades y Poderes Ninya era famosa como una genio de la magia y la apodaron "La maestra de hechizos" debido a su dominio de los hechizos de aprendizaje y de lanzamiento. Se dice que, de haber crecido, podría haber alcanzado el nivel de héroe y rivalizar con los grandes lanzadores de magia del Imperio Baharuth. A pesar de ser una niña, ella podría usar magia de segundo nivel. Pasivo * Aptitud Mágica: talento innato de Ninya, que le permite aprender hechizos más rápido que los humanos normales. Por ejemplo, un hechizo que normalmente tomaría ocho años para aprender puede dominarse en cuatro. Activo * Flecha Mágica: un hechizo de primer nivel que dispara flechas ligeras contra un objetivo. * Reforzar Armadura: Refuerza su armadura. Relaciones Tuareninya Veyron They were good sisters in a certain village. Their parents passed away when they were young, but they survived by relying on each other. After her older sister was taken, she decided to become an adventurer to save her. Momon Like the others in her group, she was impressed with Momon's skill. When Momon told her nostalgia for his old comrades, she encouraged that he would find comrades like that again. However, her words of comfort annoyed him, stating that a time like that would never come. She is saddened that she upset him, and wanted to make amends, but never had the chance before she was murdered by Clementine. Peter Mauk Peter is the leader of the Swords of Darkness and kept calling Ninya with her title despite her feeling embarrassed about it. Like the rest of the Swords of Darkness he was willing to fight Clementine and use himself as a decoy to give Ninya some time to run. Lukrut Volve A friend of Ninya and a fellow member of the Swords of Darkness. Like the rest of the Swords of Darkness he was willing to fight Clementine and use himself as a decoy to give Ninya some time to run. Dyne Woodwonder Dyne is close friend with Ninya and encourage her not to be embarrassed when her dream to find the swords of darkness which their group was named after and continue follow her dream. Like the rest of the Swords of Darkness he was willing to fight Clementine and use himself as a decoy to give Ninya some time to run. Trivia * En la Novela Web, Ninya era un hombre y nunca fue asesinado por Clementine. * También en la Novela Web, se sabía que Ninya usaba hasta 35 hechizos diferentes. * La hermana mayor de Ninya, Tuare se había convertido en esclava y uno de sus objetivos en la vida era encontrarla y salvarla. Tristemente, ella no vivió lo suficiente como para verla libre. * Ninya es una mujer, que se vistió como un hombre. También su nombre "Ninya" es un nombre falso, siguiendo el nombre completo de Tuare, "Tuareninya Veyron". Galería Referencias Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes femeninos Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Aventureros Categoría:Lanzadores de magia Categoría:Reino de Re-Estize